Jitters Nellenth
"Since you're here that must mean you want to fight!" Info *Name: Jitters Nellenth *Age: 19 *Birthday: March 25th, Aries *Pokemon: Magneton *Type: Steel/Fighting *Familiar: Champ *Height: 5'07'' *Sexuality: Straight *Moveset: * **Aura Sphere (Replaces Discharge): Gives the opponent a -3 to their dodge. **Mirror Shot: On a roll of 14+, will lower opponent's accuracy by 1. **Drain Punch (Replaces Spark): Heals HP equal to half the damage dealt to the opponent. **Screech: Lowers opponent's defense by 2 *Ability: Sturdy: Jitters isn't affected by OHKO moves and will stay at 1 HP if KO'd at full health. *Hair Color: Silver *Eye Color: Gray *Skin Color: Tan *Features and Notes: **Always found on Mt. Mercury **Has a stutter Personality He’s pretty rash to say the least. All he could vaguely remember from his past life was that he was a fighter and…that’s what he does now. He’ll challenge anyone he sees to a fight, regardless of who they are. He’s arrogant, rude, and quite selfish when it comes to what he wants. If he starts losing a battle he’ll try cheating to win or even just try using excuses like “I hurt myself earlier so you were lucky” or “I just decided to go easy on you” to make his opponents believe that was actually the case. Overall approach this guy with caution unless you’re actually searching for someone to battle of course. History Pre Cannvi / Tarpaulin As a Magnemite young Jitters spent his time living in a landfill with his best friend, a Trubbish named Cheddar. The two were the best of friends and were practically inseparable. Everyday they’d go off and find something to do, whether it was adventuring, reading, or even playing video games that he would put electricity back into. Everyone would always make fun of him since he had a bit of a zzzt stutter, however Cheddar never got on his case about it. That was mainly one of the reasons he got along so well with her, she never judged people that had little problems like that. Eventually the two of them evolved, almost at the same time too. Jitters became a strong Magneton and Cheddar became a Garbodor. Their evolution didn’t change anything though and they still continued to have fun together, that is until something went wrong. Humans had decided to start clearing the landfill, which infuriated the two leaders of it, a Muk named Sludgeball and a Skuntank named Barrymore. The two started fighting over land rights of the now shrinking landfill. When Jitters and Cheddar both tried to explain to Barrymore that all this fighting was wrong the Skuntank lashed out at them and banished them from the landfill. With the two of them suddenly banished from their home they didn’t really know where else to go…So they began to wander aimlessly. It was then that the two of them ran into a trainer. The trainer eyed Jitters and quickly ended up catching him without even needing to send out another Pokemon, mainly cause the poor Magneton didn’t even know what was going on. It wasn’t until later that Jitters would realize that he was going to be the trainer’s only Pokemon…Cheddar seemed shocked that Jitters had been captured and looked at the trainer expectantly, wanting to be captured as well so she could be with her best friend. The trainer ended up taking one look at Cheddar and made a face of disgust as he turned away, Jitters in hand…This was the last time Jitters ever saw his best friend. After getting some distance away from that Garbodor, the trainer sent out Jitters and told him that he was going to train him to be the strongest he could be. Jitters seemed confused by the statement but then saw all the malice and hatred in the trainer’s eyes. It would be an understatement to say that the Magneton was terrified. The first couple months were quite difficult for Jitters. He’d be woken up early to train and wouldn’t be allowed to rest until he took out a certain number of Pokemon. In battles his trainer was ruthless and would make him strike out at the opposing Pokemon, even when they were already close to being down. He’d constantly wonder why?, why had he been chosen by this trainer? He didn’t want to do this, he didn’t want to constantly FIGHT people. It wasn’t until a couple months later that his trainer finally broke him. Maybe it was the constant fighting that did it or just the way his trainer treated him overall but…he became what his trainer wanted, a pure fighting machine. Jitters would show no mercy anymore towards any opponent. He’d always attack at full force, even during what the opposing trainers thought would be just a simple match. His trainer was quite pleased with this outcome and if anyone started patronizing him for being too rough during battles he’d just sick Jitters on them. After another month of constant battles and training something seemed to shift in the Magneton’s brain. He was so strong…why was he still taking orders from his trainer? All he did anymore was tell him what to do in battle. It was then during training that the Magneton turned on his trainer and began attacking him. His trainer was surprised to say the least, he didn’t expect Jitters to suddenly attack him. The two got in a huge scuffle, blasts of electricity shooting off every which way. Suddenly though, his trainer grabbed him and slammed him into a nearby rock repeatedly. Then…everything went black. Jitters suddenly woke up to what he thought was the sound of waves. He was certainly on a beach, but upon closer inspection what he thought was water was actually…clouds? That was weird…It was then that the Magneton noticed hands…connected to arms that were connected to…his BODY? Since when was he human!? He was practically freaking out until he heard a metallic sounding sound emanate from somewhere nearby. After looking around a bit he found what appeared to be a Magneton? He sort of felt a connection to the creature and decided to keep him around. He then realized though that he…couldn’t remember anything. Why was he in this strange place? What had he been doing before? All these thoughts just frustrated him and he punched a rock in anger. He could remember one thing though…fighting. He was a fighter and that’s what he was born to do. And so the Magneton has made his home at Mt. Mercury where he constantly trains, hoping that he can find opponents worthy enough to take him on. Current History Jitters has spent most of his time on Mt. Mercury fighting several people that dared to venture close. Character Relationships Basil: Old (still current?) best friend. The two haven't met since arriving on Tarpaulin though they're slowly remembering each other. Derpy: Aquaintance Taffy: Aquaintance Category:Npcs